The present invention relates to a crane with at least one telescopic crane arm with at least two sliding arms movable against each other. At least one gliding element, which is housed loosely in a frame, is arranged between the sliding arms.
Gliding elements arranged between two sliding arms are provided to keep the friction resistance low when the sliding arms are moved against each other upon retraction and extension. It is essential that the gliding elements are housed immovable at predefined points in order to be effective in each relative position of the sliding arms. It has therefore already been proposed to glue or screw the gliding elements to one of the sliding arms. However, as the gliding elements wear over time and must be replaced, this manner of attachment is unfavorable for swift and problem-free replaceability.
As an alternative to this, it has been attempted to hold the gliding elements in a metal frame, the metal frame having to be much smaller than the thickness of the gliding elements in order not to come into contact with the opposite surface upon the relative movement of the sliding arms. As a result, in the past, worn gliding elements were sometimes pushed over the small metal frame out of the bearing.